


Mothers Know Best

by TheEldritchPrince (SeaofFallingStars)



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofFallingStars/pseuds/TheEldritchPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosario+Vampire lemon, based on something stated in canon. Tsurara invites Tsukune to her house for lessons on seducing her daughter. Upon arrival, it turns out Ageha's also there and it turns into lessons on both of their daughters...</p><p>Takes place after the manga ends so Tsukune's 18 in this.</p><p>WARNING: LEMONADE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Know Best

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. I don't even want to!

 

_Come to the village, alone. I have an important matter to discuss with you._

__

_S. Tsurara._

Well, it could be worse, given his status. Sure, he could handle the number of women after him, even with Outer Moka gone. A visit to the Yuki-Onna village and Tsurara would be easy compared to dealing with Yukari. It was a simple manner to request the Youkai Academy bus to take him to the village. It was another to convince the girls to leave him alone.

 

Of course, dealing with the bus driver while en route was another issue.

“So, she called you to the village, eh? Hope you’re ready boy.”

He was hard to tune out. This was going to be a long ride.

~Bang Bang Bang~

Tsurara looked at her friend, wondering how much longer it would take for Tsukune to arrive.

“He’ll be shocked to hear what we have planned. But it’ll show if he’s skilled or give him skill. So for him, it’s a good thing. For us, we’ll have a pleasant time.” Ageha purred.

“Pleasant indeed. And all for our daughters.” Tsurara smiled.

Of course, neither was wearing much outside undergarments, but that was to tempt Tsukune into being more pliable. Once he agreed to what they had planned…

Well, as cold as the village was the houses were quite warm. There was a knock on the door. evidently their prey, er, _guest_ had arrived. Tsurara quirked her head towards the door.

“Ageha, would you please get that?” It wouldn’t do for Tsukune to see her just yet. Better to let the Succubus handle the enticing.

Walking to the sliding door, Ageha looked down at her bust. Hopefully he’d faint. That way she could bring him inside and they could lock all the doors and windows. Waiting for a second knock, Ageha slid the door aside to see their guest staring at her.

More accurately, staring at her generous chest. Fighting a smirk, she looked him up and down. Choosing translucent lingerie was a good choice. She felt his gaze go lower and saw drips of blood leak from his nose. Poor dear never saw any of the girls nude? That had to change.

“I’ll take them off if that’d help Tsu-kun.” Teasing him was so easy.

“Wha-?” Of course, slowly sliding down her panties while saying it made it funnier.

“Your gaze said that I was wearing too much. So I figured I’d wear less.” There it was. He was following her actions, eyes focused.

“Blue… down there?” His eyes rolled up and he fell forward. Using her other arm to catch him, Ageha pulled up her panties and chuckled as Tsukune fell face-first into her bosom.

“Well, let’s get you inside.” And position him so he was using her boobs for a pillow. It felt nice and unlike her daughter, she wasn’t going to suffocate him.

Carefully picking up his unconscious body, Ageha carried him into the living area with Tsurara was waiting. Chuckling with mirth over what it took to make him faint, she laid him down so he was face-up while still resting on his bosom. Tsurara quirked an eyebrow at her.

“If you’re going to do that, why not put a hand down where you like them most?” It wasn’t mean, but still was a tad rude.

“If anything, I prefer them where his head is. You have a point, dear. His reaction will be so cute. Care to sit by me and get the other hand?” She shrugged and moved over.

Ageha was quite gentle while moving Tsukune’s arms. His fingers twitched every now and then as his subconscious wandered.

It was a pleasant feeling.

~Bang Bang Bang~

When Tsukune began to stir, he realized he was resting on something soft and comfortable. Wakefulness came at a sedate pace. His arms were crossed over his chest and he heard a rhythmic sound that wasn’t him. It sounded like… breathing? The soft pillows certainly felt warmer than if it was just his head.

“Good afternoon Tsukune.” That was Tsurara. She said she wanted to see him.

Then what happened hit him. Ageha. Lingerie. Stripping off her panties. Blue hair.

He lunged forward, only to be caught and pulled back down. Looking up, he saw Ageha staring at him. Which meant he was on her breasts. Also, he apparently was just in his underwear like she was.

“Have a nice nap?” It lacked any subtext besides his obvious position. Then again, it was nice laying in her bosom.

“Yeah. Just… please don’t do that again.” Her chuckles felt like a balm on his ears. Must be a succubus thing.

“Good. Any time you want to do so again, just ask. Now, I believe Tsurara has something to tell you.” She let him get up and turn so he was facing Tsurara.

“Well, given how Ageha greeted you, I see no point in dancing around the subject. I called you here so we could teach you the sensitive spots for snow fairies and succubi. And while you were napping, I made sure to lock any and all exits. Please don’t make an effort to leave.” Huh, Ageha was standing beside her now, winking at him.

Tsukune stared at the two mothers in their undergarments. They were going to teach him pointers about their species so he could seduce their daughters? The thought was tantalizing.

“So, are you ready to learn Tsukune?” Ageha’s voice could have taken control of him, because he found himself nodding.

“Good.”

They stepped forward, slapping each other on the butt and removing their bras. Even though he was worried in the back of his mind, Tsukune couldn’t quite find the desire to protest. Even if he wanted to, he’d regret it. Tsurara moved behind Ageha, pushing her bust against her back and sliding up and down a little. Ageha tilted her head and smiled.

“In case you’re wondering why she’s rubbing against me like that, it’s because our wings are sensitive. Not enough to make flying a problem, but once we’re in the mood, they double in sensitivity. I have mine hidden because it is not time for you to learn how to run your hands among them.” Her tail was out and swishing though.

“A-and your tail?” His mouth was dry and he was fairly sure his underwear was feeling a bit tight.

“Well, when with another woman and our man, it has its uses. It’s also quite sensitive.” The tone had changed. It was like she was gently guiding each word that left her lips into his memory.

Tsurara had stopping rubbing Ageha’s back. Now she was pulling her friend’s head down and suckling on her ear? After a few seconds where Ageha leaned back and her tail’s movement’s became erratic, Tsurara stopped. Ageha whined a little, but smiled as her tail rubbed against her friend’s leg.

“Now, a succubus’ ear is quite the spot. With care, one can make them putty in their hands. But if you thought that was sometime, watch this.”

Tsukune was staring at the topless Ageha. He knew her breasts were big but he was trying not to drool as Tsurara kneaded them.

“Now, a succubus’ breasts, though sensitive, have something special if massaged correctly.” The tone Tsurara used ensured Tsukune memorized it. Ageha moaned, and her tail twitched.

“Correctly massaged, one can drink from them. It will definitely make things interesting.”

She removed one hand from her companion’s large boobs and beckoned Tsukune forward. Gently pressing on his shoulder, Tsurara made him kneel before Ageha and guided his head to one breast.

“Suckle, and realize that you can do this whenever Kurumu is willing.”

He began to suck on Ageha’s breast, using his hands to hold it in his mouth. After hearing her let out a long moan, he felt a sweet liquid flow into his mouth. He looked up at Ageha, who was smiling at him.

“Enjoying my taste? Tsurara can’t give you liquid love like I can. But even she has her secrets.” Her tail moved at speed and Tsurara squeaked.

Ageha’s tail was rubbing in between her legs, before sliding under Tsurara’s panties and into her pussy. The thin muscle began to swirl, causing the snow fairy to pant as Tsukune drank Ageha’s milk. She smiled at her partner.

“Next time, don’t nibble on my ear when he’s still wearing clothing.” Tsurara moaned and shifted her hips to the side some, allowing the tail more access.

“J-just make sure to be careful when doing that Tsukune. It really gets them ready to g-GO!” She yelped as the tail found a very sensitive spot.

Ageha moved Tsukune’s head to her other breast. The boy didn’t know the other side of a succubus’ milk.

“Now, as Tsurara showed, we can have lactation induced. This is so when our partner drinks it, they become more fertile, and can go on longer. As we plan to take you all the way, this isn’t an issue. Tsurara is past childbearing age and you aren’t my destined one.” She pulled his head into her chest some, making sure he was still suckling her breast.

“So once I’ve given you pointers on arousing a snow fairy, you can see how we feel inside young man.” She guided one hand to her panties and slid them aside, letting him put a finger in her.

The soft but damp feel of her inner walls made Tsukune aware of how uncomfortable his one article of clothing was getting. Removing his mouth from Ageha’s breast with a wet pop, he opened his mouth to speak. The soft glare he received almost made him not do so.

“Underwear too tight. Need to get it-” a finger was put against his mouth, Ageha smiled and removed her tail from Tsurara, who let out a sigh.

She moved her tail to be in his underwear, pushing on one side while she used a hand on the other. Soon it was off and on the floor. Tsurara used one hand to push him onto the table in the room, removing her panties as she did so. Ageha nodded and once he was on the table, pressed her breasts again his member and licked.

Tsukune’s eye went wide at the sensation. Before he could react too much Tsurara was kneeling over him with her head between her legs.

“Give it a kiss while Ageha brings you into manhood.” With a tone like that, he couldn’t say no.

She pressed her womanhood against his mouth and he swirled his tongue over it, tasting her juices as she shuddered. Ageha continued licking him as she rubbed her boobs against his member. The sensation was maddening for Tsukune, who wanted more. For a few moments he did his best to deal with the tightening sensation inside him, but it wasn’t long before it became overwhelming. Tsurara moved off of him and smiled at the display before her.

“A-Ageha, I feel like I’m about to-” He wasn’t able to get out much more before the blue-haired woman went from just licking to putting the tip inside her mouth.

Tsukune yielded to the pressure, while Ageha took delight in taking the young man’s virginity. Once he had stopped she gave a final lick before releasing his dick from her mouth. She smiled up at him, licking her lips.

“Well, how did that feel compared to whenever you had to do the job solo?” The purring tone reminded him that right now he was still ready to go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be honest, first attempt at a lemon here. The idea is simple for the four chapters: first one is lessons on how to seduce Succubi (or at least make them very pliable), the second is Tsurara jumping the gun and then lunch, the third is lessons on snow fairies, and fourth is Ageha taking Tsukune all the way.
> 
> Have a semi-silly ending planned. Might involve their daughters for the end scene, might not. Only working on chapter 2 right now. The ~Bang Bang Bang~ is just how I do scene breaks; it came from a Rob Zombie song and is not in any way related to the story.
> 
> I also tried my best to keep everyone in-character, while taking into account that it's a lemon. Also would've tagged it Threesome - F/M/F just to show that even in the description Tsukune can't leave.
> 
> Feedback appreciated, and I will do more than just post lemons here.


End file.
